Sayajin Beginings
by bangvang
Summary: Radditz wants revenge on Goku and Piccolo and now he's back!
1. New Beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball/z/gt and I do this for fun  
  
Long ago there was a fighter who won all his battles up until that dreaded day when he came to Earth and found his brother and the demon king Piccolo, He was destroyed by their combined force and has been thought to have died that day but unbeknown to the fighters this person survived due to the spirit of someone from the future inside of him to protect him, that spirit? None other than Lee Shenlong, the essence of him helped him survive the assault and was reborn in a new body as a child that wouldn't age until the death of his killers. Now he must track down their descendants and take revenge on them for what they did.  
  
09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090  
  
Episode 1: New beginnings  
  
"Son wake up your going to be late for school!" A voice yelled "Just a minute mum" A young boy said coming down the stairs, his long spiked hair dragging behind him. He began the speed up and then jumped into the air and landed into his clothes which where white shirt saying planet Vegeta and some blue jeans.  
This boy was Radditz, a saiyajin who was skilled in weighted training and went to Orange Star Junior with his friend Nappa who was a half saiyajin so had very strange hair, as Radditz left for school he saw a flier for the No.1 under the sun tournament at the weekend, but their was no way he would be allowed their so he started thinking of a plan. Meanwhile Goku jr had just left for the same school, he was in the same class as Radditz and this was a new school year so they did not know each other yet. He too noticed this flier on his way to school and decided to enter.  
At school they sat in their seats as the bell went and the teacher, Mr Yakashi walked in. "Good morning Mr Yakashi." The classed said unified  
"Today since you've all been so good that you have a free day so off you go now children!" Radditz and Nappa had chosen to go off to the far corners of the field to train for the tournament.  
Battle scene  
  
*Radditz and Nappa charge their ki*  
  
Radditz: You know I will win! Nappa: What you going to do, Throw weights at me? Radditz: Well actually I am *throws weights* put them on! Nappa: Fine!  
  
Fight!  
  
*Radditz uses his move Saturday Smash missing Nappa and hitting a tree* Nappa: hah is that the best you got? *Nappa charges at Radditz and they begin to meteor Radditz wins* Radditz: Hahaha! *Radditz uses another move called Monday Surprise blasting a beam of ki at Nappa hitting him* Nappa: You win that hurt!  
  
Battle scene end  
  
As they where fighting they didn't notice the crowd of people around them, one began to joke about them saying that they must be fans of Goku Jr or something. But Radditz and Nappa didn't care for they didn't know who Goku Jr was or what he was. The next day was Saturday and thus only 1 day away from the tournament the city began going wild with fighters training fans screaming and Lil' Hercule parading down the streets.  
  
Hi this is Goku and I'm hear to tell you about Saiyajin Legends as you saw  
today there is Radditz who is actually the Radditz I fought when I was younger and alive but he is reborn and knows nothing but hate for the name Piccolo and Goku but there is now way that our descendants could show up  
for the tournament is there? 


	2. Sensation to Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball/z/gt or any of its characters just my own creations!  
  
09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090  
  
Episode 2: Sensation to kill  
  
Deep in the mountains Radditz was training alone with weights of 1.5 tons on each limb making a total of 6tons and he began to raise his ki, destroying the area around him for miles. Nappa was training very early to help him avoid his transformation to Oozaru when the moon is full, but it was hard resisting the power as his tail bulged towards the moon in a hypnotised state.  
Goku Jr was up in the hyperbolic time chamber training as hard as he could when all of a sudden he sensed a large ki reading from the south of the lookout, it was Radditz! He had raised his ki so much that he had caused a large area of the earth to crack and tremor as it opened up revealing a large cavern filled with lava. "Ha that will be a great place to train!" Both Radditz and Goku said at the same time and they flew towards it at great speed. Radditz arrived first and began to look around, nothing but lava and rocks could be seen so Radditz used his Sunday Beam to create a large room with lava pouring around it. It was an arena! Radditz could sense Goku Jr approaching the area and wanted to fight. Goku arrived only to fight the room and Radditz waiting there for the arrival. "Are you the one I sensed in the mountains?" Goku asked, but was replied with nothing but a stance. "Oh that's what you want eh!" Goku laughed as he too began to fight.  
  
Battle Scene  
  
Radditz: I know who you are, Goku! Goku Jr: What how, how do you know who I am? Radditz: Can't you remember me Goku I'm your big brother hahahahaha! *Radditz charged at Goku with full force but Goku blocked with ease and Goku hit Radditz round the face, throwing him into the wall causing some rocks to fall and then Radditz used a ki blast hitting Goku in the chest and winding him* Goku: Hyaaaa! *As Goku screamed it caused the ceiling to cave in*  
  
End Battle  
  
Goku: Oh no! The cave I've got to get out of here! *Goku flew out at high speed causing more rocks to fall on Radditz* Radditz cried, "I'll get you Goku I will destroy you!!!" At that moment the whole cave collapsed on Radditz burying him in the rubble.  
No one knew how long he was down their, no one even knew if he was still alive all they knew was they had to get him out!  
It took 6 hours just to dig towards him and get him free. "Get this boy to hospital A.S.A.P!" the doctor yelled as he lifted Radditz out of the rubble, he was flown to Orange Star A&E and placed into a bed where he lay unconscious. Nappa rushed over to see him as soon as he heard what happened and swore to kill Goku for him and get his revenge!  
  
09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090  
  
This is Nappa as you saw Goku Jr had left Radditz behind and may have caused him his life, tomorrow is the NO1 under the sun tournament and that is where I shall have my revenge on Goku who is bound to show up. Until then I must train, farewell! 


	3. Radditz Alive?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the dragonball series just my own characters that I may create.  
  
09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090  
  
Episode 3: Radditz Alive?  
  
Nappa was waiting in the fighters room having a drink from the machine, thinking about Radditz disfigured body sitting in the hospital. There was only 6 hours until the tournament and the kids world champ was nowhere to be seen, how has Nappa supposed to kill him if he wasn't there yet? So he decided to have a look at the competition. "Vegeta? That name sounds familiar; I must have heard him say his name or somethin'" "All contestants please go to the main stage please for battle conditions and opponents!" a voice yelled from the speakers and the fighters flooded over to the arena as they where told. The announcer held up some rules and then said for the contestants to form a line. Nappa was first so he went forward and took a ball from the box (3) and next was Tarn (5) then came Sage (2) followed by Goku Jr (1) and then Vegeta Jr (4) no one was left but then Radditz came flying in "sorry I'm late!" Radditz was no.6!  
  
The line up is as followed!  
  
(Goku)  
  
(Sage)  
  
Champ! (Nappa)  
  
(Vegeta)  
  
(Tarn)  
  
(Radditz)  
  
That meant that Radditz was well, but how? There was no way he could have survived and healed in just one day! But then again lets not forget he has the essence and ki of Li Shenlong within him which must have been healing him from the inside the whole time increasing his strength but does that mean he is in control and for how long if he is? There was only 1hour until the No.1 under the Sun began and Goku and Sage began a little pre-fight talk "Hi I'm Goku you have a funny name Sage" "Well yours is quite funny too you little brat, I will pound you to the ground!" Sage replied. And they continued to argue for the whole hour and then where instructed to approach the arena by Mr. Announcer "Welcome all to the No.1 under the sun kids division tournament sponsored by Hercream the toothpaste that cleans and flosses at the same time. Our first match today is between a familiar Goku! Descendant of the hero himself and our very own 2nd Place contestant in the World Martial Arts Tournament!" the crowd let of a huge cheer, "And a newcomer all the way from Tokyo, Saaage! Lets get this party started!"  
Battle Scene!  
  
Goku: I hope your ready Sage!  
  
Sage: What lose to a midget like you? don't make me laugh!  
  
*Sage charges at Goku but Goku easily doges*  
  
Goku: Is that all you got?  
  
*Goku goes and prods Sage and Sage flies out of the stadium*  
  
Announcer: And Goku wins!!!  
  
Goku: Whoops I guess I should have gone a bit easier on him.  
  
End Battle!  
  
Goku was through to the next round and must wait quite some time for his next match for the next match was with Nappa and Vegeta but that was a whole hour away so he left for a while. Radditz was glad that Goku won his battle for now he thought there was no way that anything could get in his way of revenge! Nappa started to talk with Radditz for a while and decided they would go and watch the adults for a while and off they went to the stadium next door which was far larger and more packed.  
  
Hi this is Radditz I've decided to go watch the adults but what if Nappa is late for his match because of the crowds would we have to leave early or what? Guess we'll just have to find out next time on Sayajin Beginnings! 


End file.
